The invention relates to a medical closure device adapted for coupling to a discharge opening of a medical device protruding from a mammalian body, which closure device comprises a coupling part for engaging the part of the device protruding from the mammalian body.
Within the scope of the present invention the term “medical closure device” means any device that can close, or cooperate with further components to close, a discharge or supply opening to prevent discharge or spillage. Thus a “medical closure device” provides, or facilitates the provision of, a boundary to the environment to terminate and shut off access to the body. “Medical closure devices” may include bags and pouches.
The medical device could for example be an implant, providing an external opening to achieve temporary or permanent access to and/or communication with a body vessel or a body cavity, a catheter, a tracheal port, or an infusion port.
In particular the medical device could be an implant associated with an ostomy, i.e. a surgically created opening between the small bowel or large bowel and the skin of the abdomen, i.e an ileostomy or a colostomy, respectively, through which stool and gas are passed. Similarly an urostomy may be created for discharging urine. However, irrespective of the kind of discharged matter, discharging must be made in a controlled way and body waste matter needs to be stored either in an internal reservoir or in an external reservoir until final disposal. The associated implants serve in particular for securing pouches for collecting continuous, uncontrolled discharge of body waste, or for temporary closure of an internal continent reservoir to be evacuated or irrigated optionally by the patients interaction when appropriate and convenient for the patient. Antegrade irrigation may take place by instilling water or other kinds of enemas through specialised equipment through the stoma to control stoma output. Faeces evacuates by reflexive peristaltic enabling the patient to control the stoma action to a certain degree, unlike the patient whose stoma spontaneously evacuates and needs to wear an appliance. In the intervals between evacuations, stomas and/or some internal continent reservoirs necessitate leakproof closure for preventing spontaneous evacuation.
A gastrostomy, i.e. an artificial external opening into the stomach, may e.g. be provided for nutritional support.
Known medical cap means or medical closure devices for sealing closures of ostomy implants are difficult to operate and are often customised to a specific implant. Moreover, such medical cap means or medical closure devices may be difficult to operate in relation to the ostomy implant because the stoma site can be difficult for the patient to view. Moreover, operation of the medical cap means or medical closure means involves a risk of injuring the sensitive tissue attachment between body and ostomy implant during multiple fastenings and removals of medical cap or medical closure device, irrigation device and/or coupling flange of ostomy bag.
Also in relation to other medical devices inserted for obtaining temporary access to a cavity or vessel inside the body, e.g. a catheter, a tracheal port, or an infusion port, the selection of medical cap means or closure means that can be substituted or opened and closed multiple times in a reliable and sealing manner without injuring or irritating the body are limited.
WO 02/09629 discloses a clamp for mounting e.g. an ostomy pouch on an implant. The clamp is formed from a ring with a slit in it. An arm is attached to the ring on either side of the slit and by squeezing/releasing the arms the ring is caused to expand/contract so that it can be attached to the implant. However, this arrangement is not robust and may be inconvenient for the patient to operate.
Thus there is a demand for new medical closure devices for medical devices implanted or inserted into the mammalian body and it would be desirable to provide a medical closure device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph, which medical closure device can be operated numerous times without injuring or irritating the tissue attachment of the device to the mammalian body.